Pentatonix - Touring and Finding Love
by butterflyeleven11
Summary: This story starts out as the group is on tour in North America. Kirstie doesn't know how she feels for Avi. Mitch thinks that Avi likes Kirstie and tells her. He then tells Scott who doesn't know how to feel about the whole situation.
1. Chapter 1

Touring

Chapter 1:

They have been on the tourbus now for 3 months. They have been touring North America and now are about to head into Canada to hit some college campuses. 1 AM Somewhere in the middle of Minnesota…

Kirstie woke and peeked out the widow curtain. She didn't see any cars. She saw that it was pitch black and wondered if anyone else was awake. She looked over at her phone and saw that it was 1 in the morning. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her pillow. She looked up at the little Christmas lights that she had put up. She only put a small strand of about 10 lights. She slowly opened her curtain to her top bunk and looked down the middle of the bus. No one seemed to be up. She decided to get up and stretch for a little bit. She slowly climbed down without disrupting Avi who was right below her. She redid her ponytail in her hair and walked towards the front of the bus. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and decided to head back of the bus. She saw that the door was pulled close and wondered who was in the back of the bus. She slowly slid the door to the side and saw her best friend, Mitch. She smiled and sat across from him. He said goodbye to his boyfriend, Trevor, and turned off his iPad. He turned to Kirstie and said, "What are you doing up?"

"I just woke up. Where are we?" Kirstie said as she took another sip of her water.

"Somewhere in Minnesota, I think." Mitch answered.

"How's Trevor?" asked Kirstie.

"He's doing well; I miss him all the time." Mitch said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Just wish I could sleep in a real bed for once, you know. I love touring, but it's hard sometimes on the bus. I'm the only girl, you know." Kirstie said with a smile.

"You know you love it!" Mitch said with a small laugh.

Laughing, Kirstie said, "Well, maybe sometimes. I love that my best friends are on this bus with me."

"Okay, since it's just me and you talking, can I ask you something?" Mitch said being serious.

"Um, okay." Kirstie answered tentatively.

"Do you like Avi?" Mitch asked.

Kirstie didn't respond for a long moment. She wondered if that was the case. She felt a strong connection with Avi and would find herself staring at him sometimes. But, she also liked someone else, Scott. She then realized that Mitch was just sitting there staring at her. She finally said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I've seen the way he looks at you. I think that he's crushing on you." Mitch said.

"Really?" Kirstie said.

"Yes, if you don't believe me, see for yourself at breakfast tomorrow morning." Mitch said.

"I don't know if I should date anyone within the group, Mitch. It's sort of an unsaid rule." Kirstie said.

"I can see that, but Avi is a wonderful guy. He's so sweet." Mitch said.

"Yes, I agree. He's great. He's handsome and very talented. He's really amazing." Kirstie said.

Just as she was finishing her sentence, the door slid open and Scott came in.

"Scott, you awake too?" Mitch laughed.

"I was asleep. But, I got up to get some water. What are you two back here talking about?" Scott said sitting in between the two.

Kirstie shot a look over to Mitch saying, "Nothing. We were talking about nothing."

Scott looked over to Mitch whose face gave away everything and turned back to Kirstie and said, "Okay, if you say so. Mitch will tell me later." Scott laughed.

"There's nothing to tell." Kirstie said laughing trying to make light of the conversation.

Kirstie looked at Scott while he was talking to Mitch and then both of the guys started looking at their phones to check twitter. She often wondered why Scott and her never dated. She thought that Scott was wonderful, but always felt that he looked at her like a kid sister. She yawned and then stood up, "I'm going back to bed. I'm getting tired. See you two tomorrow morning."

"Good night Kirstie", both Scott and Mitch said in unison and then laughing. She smiled and headed out the back room towards her bunk. She was careful stepping into the top bunk and pulled her curtain closed. She rolled on her side and cracked her curtain so that she could look out at the stars.

Meanwhile in the back room,

"Tell me what you were talking about." Scott said.

"It was nothing, just something I've been noticing." Mitch said.

"What? I'm not going to say anything." Scott asked.

"It was just about Avi." Mitch answered, but instantly regretting it.

"What about Avi?" Scott asked, now really wanting to know.

"I'm sure that you have noticed the way he looks at Kirstie. He's so protective of her on stage." Mitch said. He had hoped that Kirstie wouldn't be mad.

"I haven't noticed anything like that." Scott said a little bit down.

Mitch noticed Scott's tone and said, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I'm just imagining things. It's nothing."

"What does Kirstie think?" Scott asked.

"She didn't really say anything yet, you came back here," laughed Mitch. "Who knows, maybe we will have a love connection in our group," added Mitch.

Scott was surprised by how he felt about that. He never really thought of anything, but he wondered if Avi really had feelings. He decided to go back to bed and do some thinking. He would have to talk to Avi and Kirstie tomorrow.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Next Morning….

Scott barely slept after he talked with Mitch. He kept thinking about Kirstie and Avi. Why did he care? Why did it bother him so much if they liked each other? He decided to talk with Avi to see how Avi felt? Or he could talk to Kirstie. He had to know. Something in him was stirring and he didn't really know what. Scott got up and took a quick shower and got dressed and headed out. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 6:15 in the morning. The sun was just coming up. He decided to go for a walk. He opened the door and saw that they were in a state park somewhere. The air was crisp and he thought that this was perfect to clear his mind. He headed out and found himself walking towards a bridge in the distance. He saw Kirstie standing in the middle of the bridge and smiled.

"Morning", Scott said and he came up to her.

"Morning, you are up early?" Kirstie said.

"I could say the same about you." Scott said.

"I couldn't sleep for some reason, I just decided to get up and take a walk. I was feeding the ducks," Kirstie said as she threw some bread crumbs into the water around the little family of ducks.

"I see that. So, I heard you and Mitch talking last night," Scott said.

"Really, what did you hear?" questioned Kirstie.

"Do you like Avi?" Scott asked.

Kirstie was thrown back from the question. She wasn't expecting Scott to ask her that. She didn't really know how to respond. She had hardly had time to answer Mitch last night. She once again realized that she was taking a long time to respond to this question that her best friends kept asking her.

"Why are you asking me that?" she finally answered.

"Just curious, he's a great guy, and I heard that he might like you. I was wondering if you felt the same way?" said Scott.

"I don't know. I told Mitch the same thing. I just don't know. I don't know if Avi likes me. That might just be Mitch trying to play matchmaker." Kirstie said.

"Oh." Scott said.

Kirstie looked at Scott and couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was thinking. Why did he ask her about Avi? She really needed to talk to Avi, but how do you bring that conversation up with someone. Scott looked back at Kirstie and said, "What are you thinking about? You look like you are in deep thought."

"Nothing, just thinking," laughed Kirstie.

"I better head back, I'm getting hungry. I haven't even had coffee yet." Kirstie added.

"Yes, I haven't had any yet either. I'll head back with you." Scott said and he put his arm around her and walked back to the tour bus. As they walked up to the bus, Scott opened the door for Kirstie and let her walk in first. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

She went to the small kitchen and started some coffee. She went to grab her phone and went to the table to sit. She scrolled through her emails and texts from her family and friends. She sent out responses and Avi got up. He smiled at the coffee and poured himself a big cup along with Kirstie. He walked over to the table and sat across from Kirstie and slid her coffee beside her hand. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But, you made it. You should get some first," Avi answered.

Kirstie couldn't help but smile at Avi as he sat across from her. He just got up and his hair was crazy. He must have noticed because he threw his hat on. He loved quiet mornings with Kirstie. He had slowly begun to realize that he really liked her; he didn't know how to tell her. He was sure that Mitch knew. Mitch had a way with these things. Kirstie and Avi started talking about the next concert they were doing and the songs that they were going to sing. Scott came over to get some coffee and saw the way they were talking and he couldn't help but notice it for himself. Avi was looking at Kirstie differently. He just didn't know how he felt about this. Kirstie looked over and saw Scott, "Come sit."

Scott poured some cream and some sugar into his coffee and headed over to the table. He sat beside Kirstie and she had scooted over to the window.

"Morning Avi, how did you sleep?" Scott asked.

"Good, but someone almost stepped on me again this morning," Avi said teasing Kirstie.

"Really, I'm so sorry. I try and not touch your bunk. But, it's almost impossible with me being so short." Kirstie said as she reached across and to pat Avi's arm.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you. Do you want to switch bunks? You would be on the bottom level then?" Avi asked reaching to touch her hand.

"That's okay; I actually really like my top bunk." Kirstie said pulling her hand back. She felt like there was a small connection there when she touched his arm, but she didn't know. Scott looked from Kirstie to Avi and back again. He definitely felt like they were in the sparks of something.

Avi noticed something with Scott and asked him, "You okay? You seem like something is wrong?"

"I'm good. I just didn't sleep well last night. Maybe I'll go lay down for a bit." Scott said as he got up.

He looked at Kirstie and smiled to reassure her that he was okay. He hopped into his bunk and pulled the curtain behind him and opened his window a little bit, just enough to feel the cool air on his face.

Avi looked at Kirstie and said, "We should do something today."

"Yes, that would be fun. It's our day off. We can all go out and do something." Kirstie said.

Avi really just wanted him and Kirstie to go alone, but he was fine with the group going. He sighed.

Kirstie noticed and asked, "Change your mind already?"

"No, I was just hoping it would be me and you." Avi said reaching for Kirstie's hand.

Avi smiled at Kirstie and hoped that she would say yes.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day of Fun, Maybe…

Kirstie smiled at Avi and said, "That'll be nice, but we should all do something. We don't want anyone else getting a wrong idea." Kirstie didn't know why she said this; she just wasn't ready for all of this attention on her and Avi right now. She really needed some time to figure things out for herself.

Avi smiled at Kirstie, he really couldn't help it, and he would do anything for her. He nodded and said, "Okay, we can all do something together. But, first let's go outside for a minute and enjoy our coffee in the cool air. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, okay." Kirstie said grabbing her coffee and headed after Avi.

Avi and Kristie found themselves sitting at a nearby picnic table. Kirstie looked at Avi and said, "What's up?"

Avi didn't know how to start the conversation; he wanted to tell Kirstie exactly how he felt. He didn't want the group to suffer at all. He loved being a part of Pentatonix. This was his family now. And somewhere along the way, he really fell for this girl sitting in front of him. He looked at Kirstie and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile… in the tour bus.

"Scott, are you awake?" Kevin said pulling his curtain from his bunk.

"Yes, I'm just up here." Scott said pulling his curtain and leaning his head out.

"Do you want to talk about the set list for tomorrow? I can get everyone together." Kevin asked.

"Sure, we can go over it if you want to. But, we could just keep it the same as it was in St. Paul. That show was amazing!" Scott said.

"Yes, it was!" Mitch chimed in as he came walking by.

Kevin smiled and said, "Sounds good, I just wanted to work on some of the songs."

"It's our day off, relax and enjoy it, Kevin." Mitch said.

"We should do something fun today," Mitch added.

"Where are Avi and Kirstie?" Kevin asked looking around the tour bus.

"Shhhh…I think the love birds are having a heart to heart", Mitch said pointing towards the picnic table.

Scott quickly looked out the window. He felt his heart beat faster and for some reason, he didn't really like the fact that Mitch called them love birds. Mitch noticed Scott's disturbed reaction and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Scott snapped out of it quickly and said, "Yea, sure. I'm fine."

Back at the picnic table….

"Kirstie, you are one of the most important people in my life." Avi said.

"You are too, Avi." Kirstie said.

"I wanted to know how I was feeling. You need to know this from me. I care for you." Avi said.

"I care for you too, Avi." Kirstie said.

"Okay, I don't think that you understand what I mean." He reached across the table for Kirstie's hands and said, "I really like you, Kirstie. I really would like to take you out on a date sometime, just you and me." Avi took a deep breath; he couldn't believe that he got it out. He was so relieved until he realized that Kirstie hadn't said anything yet.

Kirstie didn't know what to say, but Avi was so sweet. If she said yes and they went on a date, what would that do to the group dynamic? What if they broke up? She didn't want to hurt Avi, but she also didn't want to give up on a chance of happiness if Avi was the one. She smiled and said, "You are so sweet, Avi. Of course, I'll go on a date with you sometime."

Avi beamed and got up from the table and went over to Kirstie and hugged her. "Well, how about tonight?"

"Okay." Kirstie said.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy herself. Avi was running back to the tour bus. She sipped her coffee and enjoyed the cool air and thought that maybe; her feelings for Scott would go away, if she just gave Avi a chance.

Avi practically jumped into the tour bus and almost ran right into Mitch and Scott who were standing by the small hallway. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Mitch smiled and said, "Okay, I'm assuming you finally asked her?"

Avi smiled and said, "Maybe and maybe she said yes!"

Avi went to his bunk and grabbed his bag and headed into the shower to get ready for the day. He was humming a song while he was doing so.

Scott walked outside towards the table where Kirstie was sitting.

"Scott, you ok? You don't look so good." Kirstie said as Scott got closer.

"What are you thinking, Kirstie?" Scott said.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you talking about, Scott." Kirstie said, not liking the tone in his voice.

"You know what I am talking about, you and Avi." Scott said.

"What about it?" Kirstie snapped back.

"Do you like Avi?" Scott asked. "You didn't seem so sure earlier today when we talked."

"I want to see where this goes with Avi; he really seems to like me a lot." Kirstie said. "Why are you upset about this?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Scott said.

"It's Avi; he's not going to hurt me." Kirstie said. She thought to herself, I just hope that I don't end up hurting him.

"Why are you going on a date with someone that you don't even know if you like or not? It doesn't make any sense to me." Scott said.

"Why do you care so much about this?" Kirstie said quickly.

Kirstie got up from the table and headed inside passing Mitch who was smiling at her and gave her a wink. She couldn't help but smile at Mitch. He always could make her smile.

Mitch walked over to the table and sat across from his best friend. "Okay, spill it. What's going on with you? Why are you giving our best friend such a hard time about this?"

Scott placed his head in his hands and sighed. After about a long minute, he took a deep breath and turned around to make sure everyone else was gone. He looked back at Mitch and said very quietly, "I think I'm in love with Kirstie."

Mitch almost screamed with excitement, but remained calm, somewhat. "Did you tell her?"

Scott looked at Mitch and gave him a look.

Mitch teased, "So, you really don't like the fact that Avi and her are going out on a date, do you?"

Scott said, "No, and I don't even know what to do now. I just feel this jealously now and I hate that. I am not this person. I basically just gave her the third degree for going on a date with one of the sweetest guys I know and love."

Mitch smiled and said, "You know, don't worry. These things always have a way of working themselves out. At least now you know how you feel. When did you start feeling this way?"

"I don't know. Being on this tour really brought us all a lot closer. I have just gravitated towards her. The thing is Mitch; I don't think that she sees me this way at all. I think that I'm just this big brother to her that has been there since high school. I am the definitely in the friend zone." Scott said with a small smile.

"See, there you go, smiling already." Mitch said.

"Do you think that she and Avi are going to date?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I know that Avi is very much smitten with Kirstie. I think that she's trying to figure it out and doesn't really know. I do know this; she's not going to like it if you keep questioning her about it." Mitch said.

"I know. I need to go and talk to her, but not right now. I need to pull myself together and just be happy for them." Scott said trying to grin.

"It'll be okay. Oh, and I think that we are all going to go do something together this afternoon, so pull yourself together quickly." Mitch said.

Mitch got up from the table and headed back inside. He wanted to talk to Kirstie and make sure that she was okay. He found her in the back of the tour bus listening to music and flipping through some magazines. He sat down beside her and said, "Hi!"

Kirstie pulled the ear buds out of her ears and smiled, "Hi".

"So, Avi asked you out? I knew he would." Mitch said.

"Yes, I guess everyone knows now." Kirstie said with some hesitation in her voice.

"No worries, there. Everyone will be fine with this." Mitch promised.

"I don't know about everyone?" Kirstie said.

"Scott will be fine. You know how he gets sometimes." Mitch said trying to smooth things over.

"You think so, Mitch? He seemed really strange. He seemed almost, never mind." Kirstie said cutting herself off.

"He seemed what?" Mitch asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Kirstie said.

"What are we going to do today?" Kevin said coming into the back room.

"Hmm…, what's there to do in Rosemount, Minnesota?" Mitch asked.

"I know what we could do and it would be so much fun. There's a snow tubing place nearby, Buck Hill. We could go do that, it'll be fun. We've done that before and loved it." Kirstie answered.

"Yes, that's just what we need. I'll grab the fellas. Y'all get ready. I'll tell the bus driver." Kevin said heading out of the back room.

"What are you and Avi going to do tonight?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know. Probably something simple, like dinner." Kirstie answered.

"Are you happy?" Mitch asked.

"Yes. I am very happy. I just don't want to hurt anyone." Kirstie answered.

"Just be honest and true to yourself. And to be honest, Kirstie, I don't think that you could hurt anyone. You are one of the most amazing girls that I know. I'm happy for you." Mitch said giving her a hug.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Mitch, I love you too!"

She looked up and saw Scott standing there in the doorway. "You okay now?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I haven't had enough caffeine today. I'm so happy for you, honest." Scott said sitting down. He leaned over and gave Kirstie a small side hug and leaned back over. He just had to put aside his feelings for now and let this happen, whatever what was going to happen between Avi and Kirstie.

Kirstie and Mitch and Scott were laughing in no time and talking about old times and adventures that they had. Avi came through the back door and looked at the three of them. "Hate to break up the party, but can I steal Kirstie away for a minute?"

Avi leaned down towards Kirstie and reached for her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She wasn't used to Avi showing affection in front of the others, even though this was a small amount. She smiled back at Mitch and Scott and said she would be back in a little while.

Avi took Kirstie to the small couch in the front of the tour bus. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking something simple, just a dinner." Kirstie answered.

"That sounds great, quiet dinner alone, just the two of us." Avi said reaching for her hand.

She was surprised at how relaxed Avi seemed now. He wasn't nervous at all around her now. She smiled and wondered if she could feel the same way for Avi as he clearly felt for her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everyone was doing their normal morning routines as the bus driver drove them out to the snow tubing place. Kevin was sitting in the back listening to his latest creation that he had been working on. Mitch and Scott were talking about what the next episode of Superfruit would be about and where they would be able to film it. Avi was working on some of his vocals for some new songs they were working on. Kirstie was in the bathroom getting ready, or trying to get ready while you are in a moving bus. She was enjoying the peace and quiet of the bathroom for the moment. She wondered if Scott was really okay and couldn't believe that she was about to tell Mitch that she thought that Scott was acting jealous. She was very excited for tonight and hoped that everything would work out okay for her dinner alone with Avi. She looked in the mirror one last time and headed out the door. She went up the very front and grabbed her phone and took a seat in one of the side chairs next to the windows.

"I think we should just film it here on the tour bus, what do you think?" Mitch asked.

"That would be really great, but what about everyone else? Should we ask them to be a part of it?" Scott answered.

"Um, oh, I know, we could do it tonight while Kirstie and Avi go out and we could have Kevin join us."

"That would work, Mitch. So, what should it be about?"

"We should talk about first dates," laughed Mitch.

"Mitch, that is not funny." Scott playfully punched Mitch in the arm.

"Ow, I think I have a bruise now."

"Please, I barely touched you." Scott said laughing.

Kevin walked over to Avi to show him some arrangements he had been working on. Kevin loved to work on music and he would if he could twenty-four hours a day. He loved all of the different vocals of the group so much. Avi was thrilled with all of the work Kevin put into one of their songs, "this is so great, Kevin. We have to show the rest of the group this."

"You think so?"

"Everyone will love it. I love how everyone gets a chance to be highlighted in the song," answered Avi.

"Thanks Avi, I loved that part too. Hey, about you and Kirstie, I think it is great, man."

"Thanks Kevin."

"Where are you taking her tonight?"

"I was thinking of the little Italian place near the campsite. It's only a couple of blocks away and we'll be able to walk there and not drag the big tour bus along for the ride."

"You could always get a taxi?"

"That's right, in the middle of nowhere," laughed Avi.

Kirstie was looking at her private Facebook page and checking out all of her family and friends updates. She missed her family and friends, but she would see them soon. They were going to be Texas in about a month or so. She stopped and looked out the window and thought about everything. She thought about how grateful she was to be in this group. She thought about how grateful she was for everything in her life right now. She felt so blessed. Her thoughts slowly drifted over to Avi and what an amazing person he was. She really didn't want to hurt Avi at all. She knew that he had such strong feelings for her. She liked him too. She really liked this new side of him that seemed to be affectionate and romantic. She was gazing out the window and didn't even hear anyone walk up beside her. She was startled when Scott said something to her.

"Kirstie, can I sit down?"

Kirstie jumped a little and said, "Sorry, I was deep in thought. Of course, you can."

Scott sat in the chair next to hers where they were sitting side by side. Scott took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for being a jerk this morning."

"What was up with that?"

"I just don't want anything to mess this up, not that you would or Avi. I just don't want anyone hurt, especially you."

"Scott, I'm not going to get hurt. And trust me; I don't want to mess up this amazing group up either."

"I think that Avi really cares for you a lot. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. That's sweet of you to say. I'm happy too. I just.. um… never mind."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it. I won't say anything, you can trust me."

Kirstie looked sideways at her friend and laughed, "You will go run to Mitch the first chance you get."

"I don't tell him everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I just tell him almost everything." Scott laughed and then added, "But, seriously, what were you going to say?"

"I'm just worried that I am going to hurt Avi."

"You, you could never hurt a fly, Kirstie."

Kirstie smiled her crooked little smile and Scott loved it. He wanted to say that to her, but he just couldn't. He instead just grabbed her hand and said, "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay."

Kirstie smiled and said, "thank you".

They sat and talked about some new songs and new choreography. They started laughing about some inside jokes and could not stop. They didn't realize how loud they were laughing until they looked up and saw Avi standing there.

"What are you two laughing about?" Avi asked smiling.

"Nothing, it's a long story." Kirstie answered.

"Okay, well, we are almost there. Get your snow gear on." Avi said. He walked towards the closets in the middle of the tour bus and looked back at Scott and Kirstie. He knew better than to worry about Scott and Kirstie, but he couldn't help it. They have such a strong friendship and they have so many stories and jokes. Avi watched Kirstie get up from her chair and started walking away and noticed the way Scott looked at her as she left.

In minutes, they arrived at the snow tubing place and Kevin and Scott jumped out of the tour bus ready to go. Mitch followed closely after leaving Avi and Kirstie in the tour bus alone.

"Kirstie?" asked Avi.

"Yes?"

"Has Scott talked to you about us going on our date, tonight?" Avi asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Has he?"

"Yes, we talked about it. He's fine with it. Why are you asking?" Kirstie answered not really sure of where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to know. He seemed different today." Avi said.

"He's just like that sometimes."

"I know where we can go tonight, Kirstie."

"Where?"

"The Italian place a couple of blocks away from the campsite," Avi answered.

"Sounds nice."

Avi stepped closer to Kirstie where they were almost touching, but not. He reached for a strand of her hair and touched it and placed his hand on her shoulder. He placed his other hand on her back and looked into her hazelnut brown eyes. Kirstie didn't know if she should kiss Avi. She felt pressured because she could tell Avi was trying to make a move. She went in to hug Avi and hoped that he would be okay with a hug for now. Avi wrapped his arms around Kirstie and hugged her back. He kissed her on the top of the head and smiled. Mitch came running into the tour bus, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yes, we are." Avi answered letting go of the deep hug.

Mitch turned around and stepped out of the bus, almost blushing. Scott looked at him and laughed, "What is up with you?"

"I just almost walked in on something, that's all. It's okay." Mitch said.

Scott's heart sank just a little bit, but he had to know. "What?"

"Nothing, it was just a hug. But, there was definitely some romance in the air." Mitch said and then regretting it instantly. "Scott, are you sure that you are going to be okay with them dating?"

"Yes. I have to be." Scott said.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Avi and Kirstie walked off the tour bus hand in hand and walked towards the group. Avi was so happy and couldn't wait for their date that evening. He walked Kirstie over to where Kevin, Scott, and Mitch were standing.

"Let's get in line for the big hill," Mitch said excitedly.

"I don't know, it seems a little bit steep," Kevin said.

"You can do it, we will all go together!" Mitch said as he grabbed Kevin's arm and walked towards the line. He turned to make sure that everyone was following him.

Avi and Kirstie walked after them and Scott followed behind. Kirstie turned her head slightly and looked back at Scott. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. She turned back around and sighed. She really would like to know what was bothering Scott. He was acting so unlike himself. They waiting in line for about twenty minutes and finally starting climbing the hill. It was a lot higher than they thought and they had to convince Kevin to go down. By this time, Scott was out of his funk and laughing pulling Kevin onto one of the huge neon green inflatable tubes. Scott jumped on his and flew down the hill with Kevin following him and then Mitch. Avi asked Kirstie if she wanted to share one and she said, "I don't think we will both fit."

"It'll be fine. Here, sit here," Avi said as he sat in one and pointed to his lap. Kirstie sat down and Avi wrapped one of his arms around Kirstie's waist and hung onto the tube with the other. Kristie kind of liked being all wrapped up in Avi and soon enough they were flying down the hill. They got to the bottom and tumbled out near where the others were getting up.

"Let's do this again!" Kevin shouted.

"Now, you like it?" Mitch asked teasingly.

"Come on, let's go Avi and Kirstie." Kevin said.

"I might pass on this one, guys. I think I'm going to go get something to drink." Kirstie said.

"You want help?" Scott said stepping towards Kirstie before Avi could say anything. He then stepped back realizing what he did.

"I can help her if she needs it." Avi said under his breath.

Kirstie feeling awkwardly, said, "That's okay boys, I've got it." She slowly walked away and headed towards the concessions.

Mitch followed Kirstie and turned back, "Y'all go this time. I'm going to go get some coffee."

Scott turned back around towards Avi and said, "Sorry, I was just trying to be nice."

"I get it. You don't want me to date Kirstie, do you?" Avi asked.

"That's not it."

"Then, what is it?"

"I am protective over her; I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to us. We are so strong right now. I think that you are one of the greatest guys I know and I am happy for you two. Honest." Scott said sincerely.

"Scott, I respect that you are protective over her. I'm not going to hurt her. I really like her." Avi said.

"I know."

"Kirstie, wait up," Mitch called to her.

She smiled and turned, "Hey you."

"Hey you," Mitch said back looping his arm around hers.

"So, that was a little awkward." Kirstie said with a smile.

"Just a little," laughed Mitch.

"What's up with Scott?" Kirstie asked.

"I don't know if Scott knows."

"You are avoiding the question."

"Maybe," Mitch said.

"So, you do know."

"I didn't say that."

"Ugh, this will get nowhere." Kristie said.

"New subject, tell me about Avi."

"What's there to tell, we haven't even been on a date yet. He wanted to kiss me, but I didn't yet." Kirstie said.

"Why didn't you?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little old fashion that way, I feel that I should at least go on a date before a kiss happens."

"Sometimes, kisses just happen." Mitch said looking like he was remembering something.

"I see." Kirstie said with a laugh.

They walked over and got in line at the concession stand and ordered coffees. They walked back over to the some benches where they could watch everyone come down the hill. They took pictures with their phones and laughed as Kevin, Avi, and Scott all came flying down the hill into one another. They had a great few hours and ventured back towards the tour bus for lunch. They had some sandwiches for lunch and Kirstie wanted to take a quick nap before this evening. She told everyone that she was going to lie down for a bit. She walked over to her bunk and started to climb when she got a helping lift into her bunk. She was startled when she turned around and saw Scott. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just helping you up, I still don't know why you took a top bunk." Scott said.

"It reminds me of when I was kid. I also like to peek out the window at night as we drive and look at the stars and passing cars." Kirstie said as she moved around where she was now sitting with her legs folded underneath her.

"I do that too." Scott said pointing to his bunk directly across from hers.

"Have a good nap", Scott said as he hopped into his bunk and pulled the curtain closed.

She sat there and watched him and then pulled her curtain closed too. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her phone. She scanned through the photos and found a really funny one of Scott and texted him with it.

TEXT: Hey Scotty – check this photo out. Too funny! Cheer up! K

Scott felt his phone buzz and looked down and opened the text. He laughed and texted back.

TEXT: Hey Kir-don't call me Scotty! Thanks for the pic! I'm cheery! ;)

Kirstie smiled and texted back.

TEXT: Ok. Glad you are cherry again. I don't like it when you are a grump.

They continued to text back and forth for about two hours unbeknownst to the rest of the tour bus. Kevin and Avi were in the back working on some music. Mitch had been sitting up front on the phone with his boyfriend. Kirstie was having so much fun texting with Scott that she was losing track of time. It was getting to be later in the afternoon and she knew that she would have to get ready for her date. She texted Scott, TEXT: Gotta get ready for my date. ttyl

Scott frowned behind his curtain in his bunk. He loved his little hidden conversation with Kirstie. He texted back, TEXT: Ok, have fun. Let me know how it goes. Do you need help down from your bunk?

She laughed and pulled her curtain and got ready to climb down. She got to the bottom when she went to Scott's bunk and knocked on the curtain. He pulled it and looked down at her and smiled.

"See, I got down all by myself," Kirstie grinned.

"I could have helped you," Scott said back reaching out and patting her head.

"Are we okay now?" Kirstie said pulling herself up where she was more eye to eye with Scott.

"Yes, we were always okay, Kirstie." Scott said wanting to touch her.

She reached towards him and gave him a hug and he gave in and hugged her a little bit tighter than a friend would. He could have held her forever. He then thought of Avi and if he saw this. How it would look. He released his hold and Kirstie hopped back down.

"I'm glad that we are okay again, you are one of the most important people in my entire life. I better go get ready." Kirstie said.

"You are very important to me too, Kirstie. Have a great time tonight, I mean it." Scott said.

Kirstie went over to her drawers and looked through her clothing options and headed into the shower. Mitch slowly walked over to the mini hallway with the bunks and leaned up to Scott's and said, "I saw you."

"What did you see?" Scott asked.

"I saw that hug."

"So"

"That was not a friend-hug, that was an 'I want you to come up here to my bunk hug'."

Scott couldn't help but laugh, "Really."

"It's not funny. You need to be careful."

"Why? We are just friends. We sat here and texted for hours and had a long hug. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that!? I will tell you! Why are you texting for hours with my girlfriend?" Avi said as he had been standing there for a little bit.

Scott could not believe his luck. He jumped down from his bunk and approached Avi, "Nothing happened. Nothing. I promise. And since when is she your girlfriend, I thought that you were just going on a date?"

Avi got red in the face and walked right up to Scott, "We need to talk, now. Outside!"

"Sure," Scott said and turned towards the door and headed out.

"What's your deal?" Avi asked.

"Nothing is my deal, Avi."

"Why are you texting her for hours."

"We were just talking. It's what we do."

"You both sit in your bunks and text for hours at a time?"

"Not all the time, just sometimes. What does it matter?"

"Answer me one question, Scott."

"Okay"

"Do you like Kirstie?"

Scott said nothing. He didn't want to admit to this. He only told Mitch. He wasn't ready for his secret to be out. Not like this. He wanted to tell Kirstie next if anyone.

"Do you like Kirstie," Avi asked again.

"No," Scott lied.

"Okay, then stop flirting with her." Avi insisted. "She's my girlfriend now. If she's going to be texting anyone for hours on end, it will be me."

Scott was shocked by Avi's behavior. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

By this time, Mitch filled Kirstie on what happened and she stepped outside. She walked over to Avi and Scott and looked at Avi and said, "Avi, why are you so angry?"

"Because you just spent the past three hours, texting and hugging Scott."

"What are you talking about? Scott's my best friend. We were just talking. We hugged. That's it. I hug Scott all the time."

"Whatever, I don't want to argue about this anymore."

"Are we still going out tonight?" Kirstie asked not sure if she was up for it anymore.

"Yes, more than anything." Avi said.

"Okay, we can head out early if you want, I'm ready to go." Kirstie said.

"Yea, let's go in five, I'll go grab my stuff and we can head out." Avi said. He then walked back into the tour bus and closed the door. Kirstie turned to Scott and said, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Scott managed to say.

"I don't know if this is going to work with Avi. We haven't even been on a date and he's acting so jealous." Kirstie said.

"I'll try and not hug you anymore or text you for hours." Scott said with a small wink.

"Stop it, Scott. That's what started all of this," Kirstie said back with a small crooked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Avi and Kirstie headed out to the restaurant. Avi was still steaming from his argument with Scott. He hated that he argued with Scott. Scott was his best friend and here he was with the girl that he really liked. He had the girl. Right? Avi reached for Kirstie's hand, but she pulled away. Kirstie stopped walking and turned towards Avi and said, "Should we really go to dinner tonight? After everything that happened back there with Scott."

"Yes, we should. I want to take you out to dinner, Kirstie. I want to show you how much I care about you. I want us to date. I want you to be my girlfriend. In a way, I guess you already are, uh?"

"Um. Not really, we are just going on a date, Avi."

"So, what is this to you?"

"A date with a really nice guy." Kirstie said with a smile hoping to make Avi smile.

"Do you think that we can start dating?" Avi asked.

"Can we get through the first date?"

"Kirstie, I don't know if you feel the same way that I do? I'm getting the sense that you don't feel the same way that I do."

"I don't know how I feel. I just know that I like you and I wanted to go on a date. Isn't that enough?"

"Do you like anyone else?"

"Who are you talking about?" Kirstie asked.

"Perhaps a tall blonde guy we both know and who you were texting all afternoon with." Avi said with jealously.

"Seriously," Kirstie said.

"Yes, I am. Do you like Scott?"

Kirstie was taken aback by the statement; she didn't know how to answer it. She felt like she was starting to like Avi, but now those feelings were being pushed down by this conversation. She did not like confrontation.

"I'm not going to answer that; you should know the answer to that." Kirstie said.

"I wonder if I do. All I know is that you and I never text for hours on end." Avi said.

"I'm so over this conversation, Avi. Go have dinner by yourself. I'm going for a walk. I'm not hungry anymore. We can talk later. Bye." Kirstie said in a huff. She turned around and walked down the street towards the little town square. She wanted to be far from Avi right now. Far from everything. She just wanted to have a nice dinner.

Avi stood there in shock and couldn't believe that she just walked away from him. He was determined that she would come back and that they would go out again soon. He headed over to a bar nearby where they were and got a beer. He sat and drank and looked at his phone. No messages. No missed calls. He finished his beer and headed back to the tour bus where he was sure that Kirstie would be. He wanted to talk to her and apologize. He got closer and saw Mitch and Scott sitting outside by the fire pit.

Mitch stood up, "Okay, this is a fight free zone, no fighting."

"Don't worry, Mitch, no fighting. I'm just going to go inside and talk to Kirstie." Avi said quietly.

Scott and Mitch looked puzzling at each other, "She's not here. Shouldn't she be with you on your date?" Mitch said.

"No. I ruined it and she took off. I thought that she would be back here by now. I went to a bar and then came back here." Avi said.

"You just let her walk away?" Scott asked surprisingly.

"What was I supposed to do?" Avi asked.

Scott pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed calls, messages. Nothing. He sighed. Mitch looked over at Scott and said, "No word?"

Scott shook his head.

Avi said, "I'm going inside. Scott, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. I know that you and Kirstie are friends. I'm really sorry. I'm going to bed. See you two later."

"It's okay Avi. Don't worry about it." Scott said and stood up and gave Avi a hug.

Scott pulled back and smiled and said, "See you tomorrow."

Avi went into the tour bus and Mitch handed Scott his hoodie. Scott looked down and Mitch laughed. Scott said, "What's so funny?"

"We both know that you are going to go try and find Kirstie."

"I don't know; I was going to let her have some space. She'll be back soon, it's getting late."

Kirstie was busy looking through old records in a record store she passed. She loved looking at old music and finding songs that she could take and put a spin on. She didn't realize that she was being watched. She continued to look and even put some headphones on and listened to some samples that they had. She opened her eyes and saw that she was almost the only person in the place and she felt like she needed to go back to the tour bus. She pulled out her phone and saw that her battery was at 5%. Great, she thought to herself. She grabbed a couple of records and headed to the register.

"Will this be all, Miss," the cashier said.

"Yes, thank you," Kirstie answered.

"The total is $15.62," the cashier said.

Kirstie handed over some cash and got her change. The cashier bagged up her records and Kirstie headed out the store. She was surprised at how dark it was and she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned and saw no one. She pulled out her phone in hopes of getting a quick message out to someone and they could come get her. She saw a nearby Waffle House she could go wait in. She texted Scott, TEXT: Hey Scott, come get me at the Waffle House down the road please. K.

Her phoned died just as she sent the message. She hoped that her message went out and she headed over to the Waffle House. As she walked up to the door, a tall man grabbed the door and said, "Hello, pretty young lady. Are you all alone this evening?"

Kirstie was instantly freaked out and backed away into parking lot away from the door and said, "No, my friend is coming soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She stepped back slowly and the man let go of the door and took a step towards her. "You look familiar to me. Have I seen you before?"

She swallowed and said, "No."

"Yes I have, you are Kirstie from the group Pentatonix. Where's all of your protectors?" the man said with a wide smile.

Kirstie looked back towards the road where the park was and was hoping that Scott was on his way. It's about a five minute walk, she thought to herself. She could run. But, she had heels on. She was thinking of her plan. Maybe, she should try and go into the Waffle House with the staff. She peeked into the windows over the man's shoulders. It looked like there was one cook, one waitress, and one small group of people in a corner booth. The man took another step towards her.

"Can I have a picture?" he asked.

"Not tonight, I'm sorry. It's getting late." Kirstie said nervously.

"You are so pretty," the man said as he took one more step.

For each step he took towards Kirstie, she took two slow steps back towards the road. She was really getting freaked out now. She turned towards the road and nothing. She turned back around towards the man, and said, "Well, good night. I'm going to go now."

"I thought that you were waiting on a friend?" the man asked.

"I guess they are running late." Kirstie said as she turned and started walking as quickly as she could towards the direction of the tour bus. In her head, she was giving herself directions, go to stop sign, turn left, go to end of street, turn right.

"I'll walk with you. A young girl should not be out alone at night," the man said as he was now just a few feet away from Kirstie.

She said, "It's okay. I'm good."

The man reached out and grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, I'm trying to be nice. You should be nice to me. I just wanted a picture."

Kirstie felt her arm sting where the man had a vice grip and she said, "Let me go!"

"That's no way to talk to me. I've been very nice to you." The man said grabbing her arm tighter.

"Let me go now!" she screamed.

The man grabbed Kirstie's other arm now and had her facing him. Kirstie was scared and wanted to scream. She had tears in her eyes. She started to scream to get someone's attention in the Waffle House. They were on the far edge of the parking lot now, but maybe someone would hear her. She started screaming as loud as she could. She screamed anything she could think of. The man let go of one of her arms and slapped her across the face hard. His plan worked because it startled her to stop screaming for an instant. She prayed that someone heard her.

At the tour bus…

Mitch and Scott were talking about the next show and singing songs. They lost track of time and Scott said, "I wonder where Kirstie is at? It's getting really late now."

"Yea, it's weird that we haven't heard from her. Have you gotten any messages?" Mitch said pulling out his phone.

Scott looked at his phone and realized that he had it on silent.

"Yes, I have one. It's from Kirstie. He looked at the message and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to go pick her up."

Scott tried to call her back, it had been almost an hour since she texted him and he felt bad that he didn't check his phone. No answer. He didn't have to wait for long when he looked up and saw a county sheriff pulling onto the road. He walked towards the car and saw Kirstie was in the back seat.

"Kirstie, you okay? What happened, officer?" Scott asked quickly.

"Sir, please step back. I need to talk to Scott. Are you Scott Hoying?" the officer asked.

"Yes, what's wrong? What happened?" Scott asked while he was handing his ID over to the police officer for verification. Mitch was now standing by Scott.

"There's been an incident tonight. The girl is okay. She asked that I speak to you. She's in a great deal of shock, but she insisted on coming back here. She said that you all were her family. A man attacked her tonight outside of a waffle house about a hour ago. She screamed and some locals heard her. They were able to get to her in time before anything to bad happened. Looks like she got a nasty mark on her face and some marks on her arms. A little ice and she'll be good as new. We took a police report, but the man is gone. He ran off. We asked that Kirstie come to the station tomorrow to see if we can get a police drawing of the man. Remember, she's in shock right now. So, just watch her." The police handed back Scott's ID and handed him his card and a copy of the report. Scott and Mitch watched as the police walked over to the car and opened the door. Kirstie got out of the car slowly and looked up at Scott and Mitch with tears still in her eyes. She was so relieved to see people she knew. She went over to Scott and Mitch and hugged them.

Scott hugged her back as well as Mitch. They walked her inside and Scott asked her, "Are you okay, Kirstie. I'm so sorry I didn't get your message sooner."

"It's okay, I'm glad to be back home." Kirstie said as she walked in and went straight to the bathroom.

Scott and Mitch looked at each other and Mitch said, "Oh my god!"

Scott said, "I know! I can't believe this. I'm going to tell David now. David was the group's body guard. Scott went to talk to David. Mitch tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Kirstie, you ok, honey?"

Kirstie opened the door and let Mitch in. She went back to the small chair in front of the vanity and sat down. She was wiping her makeup off her face.

Mitch looked at her arms and then saw her face. "Kirstie, oh my gosh, your face."

Kirstie looked in the mirror, and then started crying. The whole thing was coming back to her. She started really crying now. Mitch went to her and hugged her and just let her cry. He grabbed a cold wash cloth and held it gently to her face. He cried too. After a little bit, there was another tap on the door, "It's probably Scott; he was going to talk to David."

Kirstie straightened up as Mitch opened the door. It was Scott, Avi, and Kevin.

She couldn't help but feel love at this moment. They all cared for her so much and she felt safe. She stood up and that's when Scott saw her face and arms for the first time. He stepped quickly over to her and gently touched her arms where the red marks were and then he touched her face with his fingertip. "I'm so sorry, Kirstie. You are safe now." He hugged her and didn't let go. He didn't care who saw.

She mumbled something and Scott leaned back and said, "What?"

"I want to go to bed now." Kirstie said.

Scott let her go and she headed out the bathroom past Avi who looked devastated and Kevin who looked like such a protective big brother. She got up into her bunk and pulled the curtain closed and curled up into a little ball and snobbed quietly into her pillow.

It was about a couple of hours later, now in the middle of the night. You could hear the low roar of the heat and the soft snoring from Kevin and Avi. Kirstie woke up and didn't want to be alone. She got out of her bunk and walked softly up to Scott's bunk and pulled his curtain back. He was sleeping. She softly said, "Scott."

He stirred and she said his name again, "Scott". This time she shook his arm a little bit.

He stirred again and opened his eyes slowly and this quickly seeing that it was Kirstie. "Kirstie, you okay?"

"I'm scared." Kirstie said.

"Come here, Kirstie. It's okay." Scott said as he helped her up into his bunk. It was a little bit tight, but they were able to fit. He held her close and said, "I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared."

Kirstie felt so safe in his arms that she almost forgot that this was just her best friend. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Scott softly hummed into her ears and she drifted off to sleep eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirstie almost forgot where she was for a moment when she opened her eyes. She could feel Scott beside her in the bunk and could see the light from outside peeking through the blinds. She slowly pulled the curtain back a small inch and looked down the hallway of the tour bus to see if anyone was coming. She had to get down and out of Scott's bunk before anyone saw her. She looked back at Scott who was sleeping still. She smiled and was happy to have him in her life. She checked once more and decided to get down as quickly as she could. She was almost successful. She stepped down and saw a curtain open directly below Scott's. She tried to play it off and head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hi Kirstie, how are you feeling today?" Mitch asked as he got up to stretch.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I'm okay." Kirstie said. She wondered how many times she was going to be asked how she was. She just wanted to forget everything that happened. She was still on the verge of tears if she thought about it too long.

Mitch stood up and walked to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that someone heard you last night, I don't know what I would do if you got, if you.."

Kirstie cut off Mitch, "It's okay, Mitch. I love you too."

"Let's get some coffee and breakfast," Mitch said as he looped his arm in hers and headed towards the kitchen area in the back.

Kirstie thought she was in the clear, maybe Mitch didn't see her get down from Scott's bunk. Mitch and Kirstie sat and drank their coffee quietly and trying their best to wake up. Mitch was looking at her bruise on her face and the bruises on her arms. He was frowning at them. He wanted to catch the guy who did this. He touched Kirstie's arm and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Kirstie looked down at her arm and said, "Not too much."

Mitch knew that Kirstie came down out of Scott's bunk this morning. He was going to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He just had to know. Kirstie could tell that Mitch was thinking of something and she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking of something that I may or may not have seen happen," Mitch said with a tilt of his head and small smile.

"What?" Kirstie asked.

"I know where you slept last night, I'll just say that." Mitch said.

Kirstie opened her eyes wide and said, "You can't say anything. It was nothing, okay. I don't want to upset Avi. I was just scared last night and I was freaking myself out. I didn't plan on staying, I just wanted some company. Scott just sees me as a good friend, nothing more. Please don't say anything."

Mitch caught something that Kirstie said, that Scott just sees her as a good friend, almost like, and Kirstie saw Scott as more. Could that be true? Could his two best friends actually be into one another without the other one knowing? He didn't want to say anything right now. He would just observe.

Mitch finally said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything to anyone. We are all here for you. If you are scared, you can come get any one of us. We will be here for you."

Kirstie smiled and said, "thank you."

Kirstie told Mitch she was going to take a shower and get ready for the day. She went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. She started the shower to get the water warm. She looked at herself in the mirror as the steam slowly filled the small room. She saw her face for the first time since last night and she held back her tears. She took her shower and tried to let the hot water wash away her memory of the man who grabbed her and hit her.

Scott slowly woke and could still smell Kirstie's shampoo on his pillows. He wondered how long it had been since she left. He got up and headed to the other bathroom and got ready for the day and got some coffee. Mitch was playing on his phone. "Morning," Scott said.

"Morning," Mitch said.

"Did you see Kirstie this morning?" Scott asked.

"Yes. We had coffee and she's getting ready." Mitch said.

Scott then looked back at Mitch who was grinning. Scott shook his head and realized that Mitch must have saw Kirstie get out of his bunk or something. He only grinned like that when he knew something. Scott sat across from him and said, "So, I guess you know?"

"Know what?" Mitch replied.

"Okay, I guess we will play that game. I was just being a good friend and leave it at that. I was a perfect gentleman." Scott said drinking his coffee.

Mitch smiled, "I know."

"What did she say?" Scott asked.

"Just that we don't need to bring it up, she doesn't want anyone to know. She's concerned about Avi finding out. That she was scared and needed someone." Mitch said more serious.

"How did she look today?" Scott asked.

"She looks ok, if you don't look at her face or arms." Mitch said with a frown.

"If I find that guy who did this, I will show him what some bruises look like on his face. How dare he touch her!" said Scott. He was surprised at how angry he was still about the situation.

"The police will find him," Mitch said.

"They better," Scott said.

"Should we cancel the show tonight?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know. I'll check on Kirstie and see what she wants to do and see if she's up for it?" Scott asked.

Kirstie was done getting ready and just covering up her bruises with some makeup. She found that it almost did the trick. She had on one of her long sleeve black shirts and she was at least happy that it covered her arms. She felt almost human again. She knew that she was going to have to go down to the police station sometime today. She thought that maybe she would go this morning to get it out of the way. She looked in the mirror and brought some of her hair down on the side of her face to cover the bruise some. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen to get some more coffee. She saw Scott and Mitch talking.

"Hi," Kirstie said and she sat down beside Mitch across from Scott.

Scott looked at Kirstie and said, "Hi. How are you feeling today?" He reached out across the table and touched her hand.

She looked at him and said, "Better."

He smiled and pulled his hand back. "Can I do anything for you?"

"No, I'm good. I think that I'm going to go down to the police station in a little bit and get it over with." Kirstie said.

"You want me to go with you?" Scott asked.

"We can all go, Kirstie, to be there for you." Mitch said concerned for his friend.

"You guys are so sweet. It doesn't matter to me who comes. I know that I don't want to go by myself." Kirstie said. Kirstie then thought of the show tonight, "We have the show tonight at the college."

"Kirstie, are you up for that? We were just talking about it. We can cancel it if you don't—"Scott started and then Kirstie said, "No, we are having our show." She smiled and stood up.

"Let's get this over with and head down to the police station." Kirstie said.

In about thirty minutes, the group, Kevin and Avi wanted to come too, headed down the road to the small police station. David drove them in his SUV so that they didn't have to bring the tour bus to the police station. As they pulled up, Kirstie started taking deep breaths and tried to keep herself calm. She was nervous and started shaking a little bit. Avi was sitting beside her and he reached over and grabbed her hand. "We are here for you." Avi wanted to just take her into his arms and protect her. "I'm so sorry, Kirstie." Avi whispered towards her.

Kirstie looked at Avi and felt bad that he felt guilty somehow for what happened, "It's not your fault, Avi. It's okay."

They stepped outside and headed up the steps of the station and went to the front desk. Kevin told the police that they were there to see Office John Rawlings. Office John Rawlings came over to the group and saw Kirstie and said, "Hello Miss. How are you feeling today? I see you brought your friends with you today. I think that you'll be happy to hear that we may have captured your attacker. We were out in full force last night and based on your description at the scene, we picked up someone. We just need you to identify him. Do you think that you are up for that?"

Kirstie nodded and said, "Will he see me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"No ma'am, you will be behind the mirror. He won't see you at all." Officer Rawlings said.

He reached out his arm in the direction of the room and headed down the hallway with Kirstie looped in Mitch's arm and Scott, Kevin, and Avi following behind. Kirstie's anxiety level was high and she just tried to keep telling herself, he can't see you, he can't see you.

"Okay, ma'am, we will bring in the group of suspects now. Look closely. The group of five men walked in and they all seemed similar in shape and size and Kirstie wondered if she would even know who it was. That was until they turned. She saw him and shrieked backwards. She started crying and went to Scott. Scott held her and told her, "I've got you. It's okay."

"Ma'am, please tell me who it is. Do you see your attacker?" the officer asked.

Kirstie nodded still half holding onto Scott burying her face in his chest.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, this will be over soon, but I need for you to tell me which one is he?" the office asked.

Kirstie looked at the officer who was being as kind as he could and looked at the room in front of her. She searched for the numbers above their heads and said quietly, "Number Four".

Scott, Avi, Kevin, and Mitch all looked towards the group of men and looked at number four. Avi walked up to the glass like he wanted to go through it.

The officer asked that everyone have a seat and calm down and asked Kirstie to confirm once more. She did. Another officer came in and took her statement as well. They asked the men in the room to exit and they were going to arrest the man. Kirstie felt relief that he was going to be arrested. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Do I have to stay?" Kirstie asked.

"No, thank you for coming in today Miss; I know that it was very difficult to do this," the officer said.

Kirstie looked up at the officer and said, "Thank you for saving me last night and for capturing him. Thank you so much."

She hugged the officer and he smiled. He nodded and Kevin, Avi, Mitch, Scott, and Kirstie headed out of the room down the hallway towards the front. The officer came out into the hallway and he looked across the room and saw that they had the suspect in handcuffs making the arrest. Kirstie looked in the direction of the officer's gaze and froze with fear. Scott noticed and pulled Kirstie to shield her from this man and him and Kevin and Avi and Mitch all started walking towards the man. The officer stepped in front of the members of the group and said, "Gentlemen, I understand your anger right now. You care for your friend. She's lucky to have you all. The best thing you can do right now is to take her out of here and walk away. We have this under control." The officer's tone was not asking them to walk away, more of telling them to walk away. He didn't want this to turn into a big scene. Scott walked back to where he left Kirstie who was still standing there. He looked at her and bent down and said, "Let's go." He shielded her from the man's view. Avi and Kevin also walked on the outside so that the man couldn't see Kirstie. They stepped outside and Kirstie sat down on the steps and started crying. She couldn't breathe. Scott sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Kirstie, it's okay. They got him. You are safe, now."

Kirstie leaned into Scott as she wiped her eyes with her shirt. Mitch stepped towards her and said, "Let's get out of here, Kirstie, come on. Let's go back to the tour bus."

Kirstie stood up shakily and stepped towards the SUV and went to the back seat and Scott followed her and they sat on the back row as the others got in the car. Scott held onto her. He stroked her hair and held her hand. Kirstie was so happy to have Scott right now. She was so happy to have all of these guys. They were her protectors. She leaned up and grabbed her purse and pulled out her tissues and wiped her eyes and face. She looked at Scott and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and said, "I told you, I'm here for you."

"I know," Kirstie said with a small smile.

She sat up and looked out the window. She was calmer now and felt better. She wanted to do the show more than ever now. She wanted to sing with her favorite people in the world.

Avi and Mitch sat in the two middle seats and Avi couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealously as Scott was the one who is holding Kirstie. He wondered how he screwed this all up with Kirstie. He would have to show her that he was still into her.

Scott looked over at Kirstie and said, "How do you feel about the show?"

Kirstie looked back at Scott and said, "It's on. I need this."

She smiled and Scott smiled back. She reached out and held onto Scott's hand. They arrived at the tour bus and everyone got out of the car and headed into the tour bus. Avi hung back to wait on Kirstie and asked her to stay outside for a minute. Scott, Mitch, and Kevin headed inside.

"Are you okay, Kirstie? That was intense. I'm worried about you." Avi said.

"I'm okay, Avi." Kirstie answered.

"I wanted to talk to you, I feel awful about last night. I should have been with you. I should have not let you go off by yourself."

"Avi, it is fine. We had a fight. Let's just forget about it. Okay."

"Can we still have a date?"

"I don't know; let's focus on our show right now."

"Okay, is there still a chance for me?"

"I'm just really in a confusing place right now, Avi. But, I like you. I think that you are an amazing guy. I know that you like me. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"I'm okay with that."

Kirstie hugged Avi and they walked back inside the tour bus. The guys were on the couch working out the set list for the night's show. They were going over changing some of the songs around.

"Kirstie, are you sure you are okay to do the show?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I definitely want to do the show." Kirstie said excitedly.

Everyone smiled and they all sat down and went over the details. As the time got closer, the driver drove the tour bus over to the venue so that they could go to their dressing rooms and get ready for the show. Kirstie was alone in her room and she tried not to freak out that she was by herself. She knew that David was just outside the door. She got ready and opened the door. David turned and said, "Show starts in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'm just going to check on the guys. Thanks David." Kirstie said.

Kirstie walked over to Scott's door and knocked. He opened it and she smiled and said, "Hey!"

Scott smiled back and said, "You look great Kirstie! I can't even see the bruise on your face."

"Thank you Scott, you look great too!" Kirstie said with a huge smile. She reached up and hugged Scott. He hugged her back and said, "What was that for?"

"For everything," Kirstie said. She walked into his dressing room and Scott shut the door.

Kirstie seemed different to Scott. She was in a great mood, so he was so glad. She seemed that she was truly okay from the events of the day. Kirstie went and sat in his chair and swirled in front of the mirror. He laughed and said, "I'm glad you are having fun. We should get going to the stage."

"I know; I just wanted to see you." Kirstie said. She had not stopped thinking about Scott since she slept in his bunk last night. She was seeing that she might have feelings for him, but she had no idea how he felt. It was so difficult because they have been best friends for so long. She stood up and walked up to Scott and said, "Good luck tonight."

She leaned up and put her arms around Scott's neck and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Scott leaned into her and hugged her and pulled her close. She moved her arms to around his waist. She looked at Scott in the eyes. They both stared for a long time and held each other. Their hearts were beating faster. Scott leaned towards Kirstie. Her heart was racing now. Mitch came into the room and saw the almost kiss and cleared his throat, "Um, guys, our show. It's time to go."

Mitch was excited for his best friends, but knew that this would kill Avi if Avi knew. Mitch knew where this was going. It was easy to see how much Scott and Kirstie liked one another. Scott and Kirstie let go of one another and shared a glance with Mitch. Mitch mouthed, sorry, to Scott who was rolling his eyes towards him. They headed down the hall towards the stage and saw Kevin and Avi. They were so excited to go out on stage. Kirstie couldn't help but steal looks at Scott. She needed to kiss him now. She was so close. Did Scott really like her? She was in her own little dream world when Avi came over and said, "Good Luck, Kirstie, you'll do great tonight!" With that, Avi leaned over and kissed Kirstie on the cheek. Scott shot a look towards them and Kirstie felt it. Kirstie said, "Thanks Avi. Good Luck to you too." Avi reached over and gave her a big hug and held her close. She was taken aback by it; her feelings were getting mixed up. Avi was so sweet and he clearly liked Kirstie.

Scott couldn't take this anymore. Scott said, "Let's go." They headed out onto stage and got in position.

He looked over at Mitch who was laughing. He cleared his head and they started their set with, "I Need Your Love." Mitch was spot on. Kirstie and Scott joined in perfect harmony. In the background, Kevin and Avi were amazing. Scott couldn't help but look at Kirstie during the song. He felt like this song was speaking to him. Kirstie could feel Scott's gaze and didn't know if it was for show for the crowd. She enjoyed it. She stared at him too. Scott reached for Kirstie's hands during the song and the crowd loved it. They cheered. Avi was shocked, that was not part of the choreography. At the end of the song, in Avi's solo, he reached for Kirstie's hand as well and held it until the song was over. Kirstie was surprised by this. The crowd cheered again. Scott did not like it and gave Avi a look. They continued onto their next song.

As the songs went on, it became clear to Kirstie that both Avi and Scott were giving her a lot of attention. She wondered if it was for show or was it for real. She definitely felt a connection with Scott in his dressing room. She wanted to finish where they left off. The show was amazing as always and they headed back to their dressing rooms to clean up some before heading out to the tour bus. Kirstie went to her dressing room and closed the door behind her. She needed to think. She heard a knock and wondered who it was. She opened the door and it was Mitch. He came excited.

"The show was one of our best ones yet!" he exclaimed.

"I know. It was so great! You were fantastic Mitch!"

"Thank you girl, so were you."

"Okay, so now that it's just us right now. Just us girls, what's going on with all of tension on stage with you and Scott and Avi." Mitch said.

"I don't know. Scott and I almost kissed."

"Sorry about that. Scott was not happy that I walked in on that moment."

"Really, did he say anything?"

"No, I could just tell. And then Avi giving you a kiss on the cheek before the show, since when does he do that?"

"Mitch, I'm so confused. I really like Scott and I like Avi. I felt something earlier with Scott. We have to find some time alone tonight."

"Kirstie, don't you think that will be kind of hard since we all live together on a tour bus."


	11. Chapter 11

The show went great and the group was still amped up with energy. They decided to go out and celebrate. They arrived at the restaurant where the hostess brought them to the private room in the back. They walked back to the table and Kirstie walked back with Mitch whispering in his ear, "Who do I sit by?"  
Mitch smiled and said, "Whoever you want to sit by."  
"I don't want to hurt anyone." Kirstie said.  
Mitch patted her on the back, "You won't. Hang back and wait for everyone else to sit. The seats will appear. Besides, you can sit by me."  
Kirstie linked arms with Mitch and smiled and entered the private room laughing. She looked around and saw that everyone was seated and there were two empty spots. Mitch winked at her and smiled and said, "See, I told you."  
"Yep, you did." Kirstie said.  
The two empty seats were between Scott and Kevin. Avi was sitting on the other side of the table across from Kevin. Kirstie sat down beside Scott and Mitch sat beside her. Scott looked over as she sat and smiled, "I'm glad you sat here."  
Kirstie smiled and said, "Me too." She quickly glanced at Avi who was staring at her. She smiled and then looked at the menu. They were all starving. The waitress came around and took some drink orders and went to go get them. She came back with the drinks really quickly and decided to give them a few more minutes before ordering the food.  
"What are you going to get?" Scott asked Kirstie as he reached down under the tablecloth and reached for Kirstie's hand. Kirstie almost jumped because she wasn't expecting it. Scott had lightly touched her hand and turned it so he could hold it. She held it and felt her heart race a little bit. She wondered if Scott could feel her heart beating through her fingertips because she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She giggled to herself and Scott smiled.  
"I don't know, maybe the grilled chicken." Kirstie said. "How about you?" she asked Scott.  
"I am suddenly not in the mood for food." Scott answered softly with a small smile as he squeezed her hand.  
Kirstie blushed. She laughed and then looked back at her menu. Was Scott flirting with her? Was he actually really flirting with her? She needed to finish that kiss that they almost had. She heard Avi in the distance of her mind and then snapped out of it and said, "What did you say, Avi?"  
Avi repeated, "Kirstie, you were so good tonight. Your voice was amazing!"  
"Aw, thanks, you were amazing too. In fact, everyone was." Kirstie said as she raised her glass.  
"Here's to us," she said.  
Everyone tapped their glasses together and drank.  
The waitress came around and collected the orders and menus. She said that it shouldn't be long. Everyone was having a great time. Mitch was talking with the driver and tour manager. Kevin and Avi were talking about the great arrangements of the night. Scott and Kirstie were both sitting quietly. Scott still had Kirstie's hand. She turned to Scott and softly said, "So, earlier this evening, in your dressing room?"  
Scott smiled, "What about it?"  
"What happened?" Kirstie said with a smile back.  
"I don't know. I think that we both know what was about to happen." Scott said.  
"Is that something that you want?" Kirstie asked.  
Scott nodded and said, "Yes. Is it something that you want?"  
Kirstie nodded back and bit her bottom lip. Scott wanted to lean in and kiss her right then and there, but knew better not too. Mitch turned to Kirstie and Scott and could feel the tension between the two and said, "Hey guys."  
Scott looked at Mitch and said, "Hey."  
Kirstie cleared her throat and turned towards Mitch and said, "Hey."  
Mitch was worried about Avi, worried about the group dynamic, but mostly of Avi reaching across the table and hurting Scott. Kirstie could tell that Mitch was concerned and said, "Mitch, do you have a minute, can we talk?"  
Mitch smiled and said, "Sure."  
She turned to Scott and said, "Maybe you can come meet me outside in about five minutes?" She smiled and turned to walk outside with Mitch. Scott smiled back.  
Kirstie walked outside with Mitch and the cool air hit them both. They both laughed because they left their jackets back at the table. Kirstie said, "Mitch, what is wrong?"  
"I'm just worried about Avi and how he will react to you and Scott getting together?"  
"You think that Scott and I are going to get together, really?" Kirstie said excitedly.  
"Yes, have you seen the way you two have been acting?" Mitch said with a smirk.  
"I thought we were hiding it pretty well." Kirstie said.  
"Um, maybe to an outside, but, not to a BFF like me. I know you both so well. I can tell he is way into you and that you are way into him. The only problem, one of our friends back there at the table is also way into you too. He is going to be crushed." Mitch said.  
"I know. I just don't know what to do. I want to kiss Scott so bad. It's crazy. We haven't even gone on a date yet, I'm breaking my dating rule." Kirstie said.  
"Kirstie, I think that it's okay." Mitch said laughing.  
Kirstie then looked at Mitch and said, "Okay, you have to go back inside now. Scott is about to come out here."  
Mitch said, "Why is he about to come out here?"  
"Because I asked him too, we need to talk privately. We will be back in a minute. Keep Avi at that table." Kirstie asked.  
"Yea, I'll do that. But, you need to talk to Avi. Don't let this turn into something and let Avi find out. He will be hurt and then it will hurt all of us. I know that you and Scott need to figure out what's going on, but be considerate of everyone else." Mitch said. He walked back inside and passed Scott on the way. Scott was beaming and Mitch couldn't help but smile. He was truly happy for his two friends. Mitch sat back down at the table and Avi looked over and asked, "Where's Kirstie?"  
Mitch said, "Oh, I think Kirstie had to go to the ladies room."  
Avi said, "Oh, okay. Well, Scott had a call and he said that he'll be back in a few."  
Mitch looked down at the menu and just shook his head to himself.  
Kirstie was regretting not grabbing her coat; she was on the verge of shivering. She walked to the side of the building and saw Scott walk towards her. He reached out to her as he got closer and said, "Where is your jacket?"  
"Inside, on my chair." Kirstie said.  
Scott pulled his jacket off and put it around Kirstie and she was instantly engulfed in his scent. She looked up at Scott and said, "Thanks."  
He nodded and folded his arms together and said, "What did you want to talk about?"  
Kirstie took a leap of faith and made a move. She said, "I didn't want to talk. I wanted to finish where we left off." She put her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around hers. He reached one hand up to her cheek and moved a strand of hair that was blowing in the wind behind her ear. He leaned down towards her and she found herself leaning up to him. Scott leaned closer and kissed Kirstie. He kissed her like he had not kissed anyone. Kirstie kissed Scott back. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Scott. She tried to hug him tighter to get closer to him which was almost impossible. They were completely obvious to everything around them. They finally broke free and both took a breath. Kirstie couldn't stop smiling and Scott hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. He was so happy in this moment.  
"Kirstie, you are amazing." Scott said.  
"You aren't so bad, yourself." Kirstie said back.  
"We better get inside, before others start coming to find us." Kirstie added.  
"So, are we an item now?" Scott beamed.  
Kirstie didn't want to commit until Avi knew the truth. She smiled and said, "Yes, but secretly for now. I need to have a huge heart to heart with one of our good friends, Avi."  
Scott said, "Yes, I know."  
Scott said and they stepped inside, "By the way, you are an amazing kisser."  
Kirstie smiled and handed his jacket back to him. She got to the table and Scott sat down too. She was out of breath and Mitch turned towards her and he could tell right away. Mitch smirked at them both and shook his head. The food arrived shortly thereafter and they ate as if they were all starving. Kirstie and Scott talked and laughed the entire night and Mitch would occasionally join in. Avi noticed it across the table, but didn't say anything. He wondered if he would every have a chance with Kirstie. He thought that maybe he should make a move and he could show her how much he cared for her. They headed back to the tour bus full and a little bit tipsy with all of the drinks. David, their designated driver for the evening, said good night to them and headed to the back where his bunk was.  
Kirstie got ready for bed and headed to the back to chill out for a bit and drink some water. She didn't want to wake up with a hangover. She saw Avi coming towards the back as well.  
"Hi Kirstie, I see you are starting on your hangover cure now." Avi said.  
"Well, just trying to avoid a headache in the morning." Kirstie said.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Avi said.  
"I wanted to talk to you, too." Kirstie said.  
"What about?" Avi asked curious.  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page." Kirstie said.  
"Of course we are." Avi said as he reached for her hand.  
Kirstie grabbed his hand and placed it back in his lap. She turned to face him and knew that this was going to be difficult. Avi turned to face her as well.  
"I don't think you see." Kirstie said softly.  
Avi reached for Kirstie's shoulder, "What I see is a beautiful, talented, amazing, woman."  
Kirstie just couldn't bring herself to tell Avi, so she said, "You are so sweet, Avi. I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed now."  
Avi sat there wondering why she walked away from that. He was trying his best to be romantic. Maybe she was really tired. He headed off to his bunk and saw that Kirstie made it in hers. He closed his curtain of his bunk and rolled over and was sleeping before anyone else.  
Kirstie curled up on her side thinking about everything. She didn't want to hurt Avi. She didn't want to hurt Scott. She never would have thought that both Scott and Avi would like her, nonetheless, at the same time. She heard her phone buzz and looked down at the text message from Scott.  
TEXT: Hey, Kir, are you sleeping yet?  
TEXT: No, just about to go to sleep.  
TEXT: Do you want to come over?  
TEXT: Maybe in a little while when everyone is sleeping. Maybe we can hang out in the back room and watch a movie.  
TEXT: Ok, I'll head back, see you in a few.  
TEXT: Okay.  
Scott headed back to the back room and saw that it was empty. He smiled and pulled out a blanket and pulled out some DVD options. Kirstie headed back there and closed the door behind her.  
"I wish we could lock this." Kirstie said with a smile.  
"Ohhh, really." Scott said.  
"Okay, just stop your mind right there, I was just wanting some privacy. Avi doesn't know yet." Kirstie said with a small frown.  
Scott frowned, "I didn't think he did. I am expecting him to yell at me when he finds out."  
Kirstie sat down beside Scott, "He's not going to yell at you."  
"Do you want me to tell him, Kirstie?" Scott asked.  
"No, I want him to hear it from me." Kirstie said.  
They sat and watched a movie, The Wizard of Oz, which made them talk about Todric's video they did. They laughed and talked and held hands. Scott put his arm around Kirstie and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned to him and they kissed gently at first. Then, they were making out. The movie was still going and Scott leaned back down on the couch where he was flat and pulled Kirstie on top of him. They rolled to their side where they were face to face and they continued to kiss. Scott wrapped his arms around Kirstie as she wrapped hers around him. Scott felt like he could kiss Kirstie forever and she felt the same way. She suddenly realized how out in the open they were and sat up quickly. Scott sat up too, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. We just have to be careful. I don't want Avi finding out this way." Kirstie said.  
"Okay." Scott said.  
She then leaned over to him and said, "You are such a great kisser, Scott."  
She gave him a small peck and leaned back over.  
He smiled. They watched the rest of the movie and sang along to the songs and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirstie found herself awake before anyone else. She stretched and yawned. She turned off the TV which was stuck playing the intro to the Wizard of Oz DVD Main Menu. She thought to herself, must have fallen asleep during the credits. She turned and saw that Scott was still sleeping. She thought about going out and grabbing some Starbucks, some real coffee, down the road. She slowly got up as to not disturb the sleeping blonde. She opened the door and closed softly and headed towards her clothes. She grabbed some jeans, a pink t-shirt, and her gray hoodie. She went to the bathroom and did her normal routine. She decided to put her hair up in a quick messy bun, grabbed her glasses, and her wallet, and phone, and headed out. She wasn't going to let what happened to her make her scared to venture out on her own again. She was proud of herself. She had her phone and some mace that she got earlier in the day from the body guard. She felt safe with that, plus, it was 6:00 in the morning. She arrived at Starbucks within minutes or so, and decided to get some for the whole group. She left and came back to the bus. She was probably only gone about thirty minutes at the most. She wasn't expecting her group's reaction when she walked in.  
"Kirstie, where have you been?! Guys, Kirstie's back. " Mitch exclaimed running over to her.  
"I was getting coffee." Kirstie said.  
"You need to let someone know if you are planning on leaving by yourself, good grief, Kirstie, you were attacked the other day. Why didn't you have David come with you?" Avi asked coming around the corner.  
"Yes, or one of us?" Kevin added.  
"Kirstie, why didn't you wake me?" Scott said coming from the back room yawning.  
"Oh my gosh! Guys, I'm okay. Yes, I was attacked, not too bad. I cried and I am working on getting over it. Can we all move on? I was trying to do something nice for all of you and get coffee from Starbucks. I was gone twenty five minutes at the most. Calm down." Kirstie said sternly.  
"Sorry, we are just really worried about you?" Mitch said grabbing the coffee from her hands and then placing it on the table. Mitch turned back around and hugged her. "I'm sorry."  
Kirstie then felt more arms around her and it was a big group hug fest.  
Kirstie couldn't help but smile and said, "Okay, okay. Drink your coffee. You are all forgiven."  
She looked up at Scott and he winked at her. She felt her cheeks grow warm. She turned away and got her coffee and went to sit outside. She wanted to write. She sat down at the table and pulled out her journal. She flipped to a new page and began writing. She wrote whatever she was thinking, just letting it flow to the paper. She didn't even sense Avi coming to the table until he sat down.  
"Kirstie, can we talk?" Avi asked.  
"Sure, Avi," Kirstie said as she closed her journal to give him her full attention.  
"I'm getting the vibe that you are not really into me anymore?" Avi asked.  
"I have something to tell you, Avi, and it's not easy. It's one of the most difficult things that I have to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
After a long pause, Kirstie finally said, "I like someone else."  
"Oh," Avi whispered.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on if that's how you feel. I didn't really know I liked this other person until recently. You are so amazing and you will find a girl who deserves you. I'll make sure of it." Kirstie was being as sincere as she could.  
"Is it Scott?" Avi asked already knowing the answer.  
Kirstie took a deep breath. She paused and then like ripping a band-aide off, she simply said, "Yes."  
"I guess part of me knew already. I saw the way he looked at me at the show." Avi said.  
"Avi, you mean the world to me and I don't want to do anything to hurt you or this group. So, I won't date Scott if you are not okay with it." Kirstie said.  
"Kirstie, I would never come between you and your happiness with someone else. This group is way too important to me, you all are my family. It just wasn't meant to be for us. I can't say that I'm not upset or hurt. But, I don't hate you, I don't hate Scott. Just give me some time and we will be good as new." Avi said.  
"Wow, Avi, you are being so great about this. Thank you, it means a lot to me."  
"You mean a lot to me, Kirstie."  
Kirstie smiled softly and looked at Avi. She couldn't believe how amazing he was being right now. She wondered if the situation was reversed, how Scott would have handled it. She reached out to touch Avi's hand and said, "Thank you, Avi."  
Avi pulled his hand slowly away and just smiled. He then said, "Well, thank you for being honest with me. You didn't lead me on, my feelings got a little carried away, I guess. It'll be fine. I'm happy for you and Scott. You both deserve to be happy."  
Avi and Kirstie stood up and Kirstie gave Avi a big hug. She smiled and sat back down and watched Avi walk back inside the tour bus. She turned back towards the little river they were near and smiled. She was beaming on the inside. She felt such a weight off her shoulders. She couldn't wait to see Scott.  
Avi walked in the tour bus and headed to the back where Scott was sitting with Mitch. "Can we talk, Scott?" Avi asked.  
"Sure. Sit down." Scott asked shooting a sideways glance at Mitch.  
Mitch got up and said, "Oh, I think I hear Kevin calling me up front, see ya, bye."  
Scott and Avi laughed at Mitch's excuse to leave. When Mitch was out of earshot, Avi turned to Scott and said, "Well, I just talked to Kirstie."  
Scott swallowed hard, "What did she tell you?" He didn't want to reveal anything that he wasn't supposed to.  
Avi smirked, "It is okay, and I know that she likes you. She told me."  
Scott said, "I like her too, Avi. I'm sorry. I didn't realize until recently. I don't want to ruin our friendship over this."  
Avi sat back and took a deep breath, "Nothing is going to be ruined, Scott. Pentatonix will be fine. I'll be fine. You and Kirstie will be awesome, of course." Avi smiled at the last sentence.  
Scott had a very small smile.  
"I'm happy for you, Scott. I'm happy for her, too. I told her to just give me some space and I'll get over it. It'll just take some time. But, that's okay. I'll hang with Kevin for a few days, give y'all some space." Avi said.  
"Avi," Scott said.  
"Yea"  
"Would you be okay if Kirstie and I started dating?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, I will be eventually." Avi said quietly with a deep sigh.  
"Thank you for being so good about this." Scott said.  
"One last thing," Avi said.  
"What's that?" Scott asked.  
"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Avi said with a raise of his eyebrow in a joking manor.  
Scott leaned back in his seat and smiled. He watched Avi get up and go talk to Kevin and Mitch who were both going through some of the concert footage. He got up and walked outside in hopes of getting Kirstie alone. He walked up to her and saw that she was writing. He puts his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"  
She smiled and grabbed his hands and said, "I don't know, some gorgeous blonde."  
He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before sitting across from her.  
"Avi just talked to me." Scott said.  
"Really, wow, Avi sure is in a talkative mood today." Kirstie smiled.  
"He said that y'all talked." Scott said.  
"Yes, we did. I feel so much better." Kirstie said.  
"How do you feel about us now?" Scott asked.  
"I feel good. How do you feel?" Kirstie asked.  
"I feel amazing." Scott said.  
Kirstie tilted her head to the side and smiled. "So, does this mean what I think it means?"  
"That we are dating?" Scott asked with a small smile.  
"I hope so." Kirstie said.  
"Kirstie, would you be my girlfriend?" Scott asked as he reached across the table and held her hands.  
She smiled and said, "Yes."  
Scott got up and walked over to her side as she got up too. He hugged her and picked her up and kissed her. She kissed him back.  
Scott put Kirstie down and they headed out for a walk hand in hand.

The End

**_(A/N)_**  
**_I hope that you enjoyed this little fanfiction story. I enjoyed writing it. I'll be writing another story about Pentatonix, be on the lookout. Thanks again for your reads and I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks again!_**


End file.
